Force Trooper Robo
Background Famous fighter who Force Trooper Robo was motorcycle courier from Sapporo. He is wound tragic cycling motor accident and the only way to save him by turn his body mangled into a cyborg. Mr. Yoshimora is he nemesis. The team trooper that always getting into trouble and needs to be saved. Is he brave or incredibly stupid? See useless wheels on legs spin in round circles. Under the Helmet Yuki "Suzuki" Muchizuki was a hardworking motorcycle courier in the Japanese city of Sapporo. One afternoon, on the way to deliver blueprints to the Yoshimora Architectural Corporation, Yuki Suzuki got caught in a traffic jam. Stressed out, exasperated, and running late, the always-reliable courier impatiently revved up his idling bike and angrily tore off his helmet, when a slow-moving backhoe came out of nowhere and struck Suzuki's back tire. The impact sent Yuki flying - and unfortunately, the unlucky runner had just removed his helmet. In a grievous display of poetic justice, Yuki Muchizuki would end up wearing a helmet for the rest of his life. Cracked skull and shattered limbs, Yuki was a mess. On top of his severely lame condition, the young man's cold-hearted employer refused to grant him worker's compensation because Yuki had violated company policy by not wearing safety gear. But rumors of the young man's industrious nature and nearly perfect punctuality reached Robo Dynamics's talent scouts, so the cyborg conglomerate made a generous offer to rebuild Muchizuki's chassis for free. In a painkiller-induced haze, he accepted the organization's proposal. Robo Dynamics President, Obe "G5" Shiraishi, the ingenious mind behind Generation-5 cyborgs, took the young man into his home while the company's top-notch team of electro-mechanical experts replaced Suzuki's useless body parts with cyber-kinetic materials. Muchizuki's bone structure was refurbished, remolded with a lightweight titanium frame. His face was fitted with stainless-steel plates. And the vital intelligence wires implanted in his jigsaw skull were girded with an indestructible blue helmet. During the time of Force Trooper Robo's rehabilitation, Robo Dynamics had two other young robots on the factory line; coincidentally, all three Robo Troopers were sent to the Tokyo Police Force to become crime fighters on the same day. Force Trooper Robo enjoyed a brief, but productive career with the Tokyo Police Department until fate threw him another fateful bout of gridlock, this one mental. According to a Robo Dynamics official who spoke under the condition of anonymity, it happened when Force Trooper Robo (who is always landing the other Robo Troopers in trouble) was indulging in one of his favorite guilty pleasures: gambling. He was feeling lucky, and won a lot of money; apparently his ego got so bloated he began boasting about his winnings to a nearby suited man. Force Trooper Robo didn't realize that the man was Ibuka Yoshimora, the owner of the architectural firm he'd been delivering blueprints to on the day of his accident. Force Trooper Robo also didn't realize that Mr. Yoshimora had a nasty reputation as a prickly shyster. So when Mr. Yoshimora challenged the braggart Trooper to a contest of wits, daring him to solve a riddle that "has stumped many braver and more intelligent men," Force Trooper Robo arrogantly accepted the challenge. The brand-new cyborg even bet three Tokyo Police-issued motorcycles that he could solve the riddle. Mr. Yoshimora laughed diabolically and asked, "What goes up the chimney down, but can't go down the chimney up?"* Force Trooper Robo was immediately at a loss, suffering from in problem-solving congestion, and after much inglorious begging and pleading, the mysterious gentleman left the casino with three Tokyo Police motorcycle. When his bosses found out about the loss of police property and gambling on the job, Force Trooper Robo resigned from his position as an urban crime fighter and joined his fellow ex-policeman Atomic Trooper in the Kaiju Big Battel federation. Force Trooper Robo's enjoys his new life as a crime fighter in Kaiju Big Battel, but he has not forgotten about his unsettled business with Mr. Yoshimura. * The answer to the riddle is "Santa Claus with an umbrella." But Santa doesn't visit Japan, so Force Trooper Robo never could've known! Shame on Mr. Yoshimura Source *Kaiju biography Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster